Trial of the Arbiters 1
Trial of the Arbiters is the first entry into the Trial of the Arbiters series. It begins in October 1st 1993, and skips to the 5th February 1994, where it continues up to the 28th March 1994. The plot follows Kenni Malwa's entry into the United Netroban Republic's elite Task Force Comet unit. They aim to uncover a plot by the Cremton Empire to unleash hordes of death machine creatures onto UNR & VK worlds. There are two different campaigns: Kenni Malwa, and Lotok Stakchankov, a Vortex Kingdom soldier. Story Prologue Battle of Bendarg On the 1st October, 1993, Kenni Malwa leads the Bendarg Resistance into the strongholds of the occupying Cremton forces, beginning the Battle of Bendarg. The battle is won, and the Liberation of the Kaskade System begins, and a UNR Fleet is called in to land at Bendarg and support the other resistance movements of Kaskade 3. Kenni then decided it was necessary for him to join the army and accept his earlier invitations to Task Force Comet, and this time, his family, who strongly opposed him enlisting, realised how much the UNR needed him, and encouraged him to sign on. He spent the next four months training extensively for his career in TFC, and underwent his first mission since Bendarg in February 1994, at the Yanli Raid. He was crowned Red Comet and wore red armour. Act I Yanli Raid Yanli Raid: 5th February 1994: His first mission was at Yanli Forest, Vindacreta. Vindacreta was once an industrial UNR planet, however, there was an accident at the planetary natolic power plant in the capital city in the year 1776. This utterly destroyed the entire planet and all citizens were evacuated, and was the first and only incident of its kind in the galaxy up until the nating of Russ in 1982, two-hundred years later. The Yanli Forest was being used as a listening post by the Cremtosese, and TFC were sent there to disable the station. The native population who failed to evacuate were devolved natives who had fell to animals, and became ape-like tribals, named Vindanaks. Green Comet had been captured by vindanaks, and TFC went to assist him. Afterwards, they assaulted the comms centre. Haitt Sabotage Haitt Sabotage, Hijacking of Hierarchical Transport IV, 8th February 1994: Then, Red and Purple Comet attacked the Haitt Star Force Base (Haitt SFB) on Tinzypovnovsk Coast, Thrikstillia. Nial Sotokom was visiting the base that day. Red and Purple sneaked through the beaches and the base, and followed Nial into his Warship, Hierarchical Transport IV. After waiting in the ship's cargo-hold as it took off, they fought their way into the Bridge. However, after a short fight with Sotokom, he left in an escape pod. Red hijacked the ship and brought it into range of the White Tornado, where it was then seized by the UNR. Fourth Battle of Vortexa Fourth Battle of Vortexa, 10th February 1994: (Stak) UNR President Panu Makron was on an emergency visit with King Ragsimmil IX at Wethylisp Castle, Mount Wethylisp, Vortexa, to discuss top secret terms of Operation: Underminer. However, a conspiracy was occurring. It seemed a Vortish defector ring working at the palace was in play, and they had been working alongside Sotokom for the last eight months. And for the past week, they had secretly warped and manipulated their powers and several defense strategies of the planetary defense network to allow a team of 600 Cremton and Hevriyre commandos to break into the castle and assassinate high-value targets, even the King and members of the Royal Family. The assault team had been camping in the hills near the mountains for five days, waiting for the King's return to the castle. Whilst Eightball Division were accompanying the conference, just as it ended, the assault began. Stak to crush the attack, and even met the King first-hand and rescued him on occasion. The attack was repelled, and the VIPs of the government were temporarily put into state protection, and moved to a remote city on the planet. Siege of the Zygglian Nebula Siege of the Zygglian Nebula, 13th February 1994: The Zygglian Nebula is an uncharted location in the galaxy both discovered at the same time by both the UNR & CE in November 1993. The Cremtons quickly established a base on the the large asteroid, which was a research facility for Operation: Underminer, and it housed tremors. They had not began a colonisation plan for the rest of the nebula however. However, that day, the CE were bringing in a fleet to secure the planet Zyggliard. TFC & the White Tornado were sent in to take out the base, gather information on Underminer, and hinder Cremton efforts to colonise the Zygglian Nebula. Kerritch Raid Kerritch Raid, 15th February 1994: Cremton General Arkoz Vanaringstov is posted at the Cremton base at the Kerritch Wastelands on Zendronax Prime. This facility was one of the factories for SDA munitions and equipment. TFC sneaked over to the facility and broke through the boundaries. They then split up throughout the base, and, whilst having observational support from the others, Red Comet had to go through the facility alone and capture Vanaringstov, taking him prisoner. He needed to be captured to discover information on Underminer, and he was the easiest high-ranking officer to catch at the time, with certain security measures around him being unsuspectingly lowered. Vanaringstov was captured, and TFC regrouped on Red. They fought their way out of the facility and escaped. Battle of Bolunaea Battle of Bolunaea, 17th February 1994: For the past two months, Cremton insurgents have set up an Operation: Underminer strike in Bolunaea Heights on Tokaron. They intend to launch Underminer on the 30th March next month, and want to use Tokaron as a test world. They have set up a single centre in Bolunaea Heights and want to unleash 20,000 tremors into the city. Vanaringstov gladly revealed the details of this, and revealed that it would happen in the next six hours, thinking it would not change anything, and he personally found the UNR's attempt at pre-emptively stopping the attack humorous. TFC and Eightball Division quickly flew to the city and arrived ten minutes after the tremors were unleashed upon the city. They then helped out evacuation ships and efforts to contain the tremors. However, much to Vanaringstov's surprise, he was wrong, and he mistakenly helped the UNR gain better results in defending the attack. During the battle, their awareness and previous readiness helped secret evacuation plans, due to sloppy planning and direction by the organisers of the attack, which Vanaringstov knew little about. 50% of the tremors were killed in the attack, and 45% of the citizens of Bolunaea were evacuated. The extermination of the tremors was completed by the 4th March 1994. However, since it was only a test run, and the Cremtons deliberately went easy on them and used lower versions of the tremors, and Bolunaea was an ecumenopolis, this was part of the plan. Act II Battle of Grenyastrax Battle of Grenyastrax, 19th February 1994 (Stak): During the Battle of Bolunaea, TFC found a dossier on the body of a Cremton soldier who was involved in the battle, but was killed. Due to a mix-up of organisation, that dossier was meant to be burned and not meant to be carried by that soldier. The dossier contained information on Operation: Underminer, and detailed a ship carrying shipments of tremors to commit another test attack on a world that was yet to be decided. It was detailed, however, that the ship would pass Grenyastrax on the 19th February. The ship was CMAS Vewt. Eightball Division and Stak took the White Tornado and went to attack the ship in orbit of Grenyastrax. The plan of attack was to destroy the ship and then scout the crash site and kill any survivors and surviving tremors, and discover any intel that was possible to recover. They considered raiding the ship and hijacking it, however they knew they would put the ship on self-destruct and blow everything. They deemed it a better choice to disable the ship themselves and have it crash and save at least a small amount of intel rather than let them self-destruct the ship and lose everything. They intended to attack the ship in certain tactical patterns to make it crash in the least damaging way and prevent them using the self-destruct feature and not explode on impact. They needed to do it quickly however, before they initiated the self-destruct. The attack was successful, and Vewt crash landed on Findall Plateau. Eightball and Stak scouted the crash site and the wreckage, and uncovered various caches, dossiers, crates, and world-class encrypted datadisks. They also took various surviving scientists prisoner. Afterwards, they had to deal with 50 surviving tremors who were roaming throughout the area. They even had to venture through various tunnels they dug to chase them down. Battle of Thunderos Battle of Thunderos, 21st February, 1994: (Stak): Crogabram City, Thunderos is the location of the prisoner of war facility that General Arkoz Vanaringstov is being held. The SDA have sent a search-and-retrieve commando unit of 2000 to rescue him. Eightball must defend the prison and stop them from freeing Vanaringstov. Afterwards, the SDA then attempt to bomb the prison and kill Vanaringstov if he cannot be rescued, ruling that they cannot take the chance. Stak and Vregamor had to get in a fighter jet and stop several bomber ships. Battle of Cin Comares Battle of Cin Comares, 22nd February 1994: After tricking Vanaringstov into helping, and analysing the intel recovered at Grenyastrax, as well as decrypting at least one of the world-class datadisks, they discovered that a second ship was scheduled arrive in the orbit of Grenyastrax to meet up with Vewt, and that the decided location was Cin Comares City, Nebon Vahn, on the 22nd February. The plan was to deliver the tremors in 40 shuttles, with 30 tremors per shuttle, and use hacking technology to evade orbital defense. A total of 1200 tremors were sent to Cin Comares. They would then be enclosed in a secret facility in the city and unleashed later on. Task Force Comet and a battalion of the Republican Army went to attack the facility where the tremors were being kept just a single hour before their scheduled release time. Due to the technological measures installed, it was impossible to release the tremors until the assigned time. Before the army invaded, TFC went to Cin Comares City in disguise of xitan civilians. They used their intel to infiltrate a criminal gang who were helping the SDA carry out the attack, and discover the location of the outpost. The plan worked, however they were then immediately found out, and had to fight their way through the metropolis against members of the gang. They then regrouped with a transport ship that landed top pick up TFC and take them to the action at the tremor holding facility. Fighting through scores of Cremton soldiers, they eventually gained control of the facility. TFC were then ordered to scout a final sector of the facility alone. In that sector were 30 SDA soldiers, and Nial Sotokom himself. They immediately radioed for support and pursued him. Nial eventually made it to his ship, and Blue Comet, Gold Comet, and Green Comet chased him inside. However, the ship was a trap; Nial actually had a second ship, and the ship TFC just walked into was meant to lock them inside and take them on autopilot to Pronkol Detention Camp, and they heard the destination over the ship's tannoy system. Pronkol Skirmish Pronkol Skirmish, 23rd February, 1994: After Bolunaea, where Green, Blue, and Gold were captured and taken to Pronkol the remaining members of TFC managed to land on Takoq and sneak through and rescue the three before they were put through into the prison sector of the Pronkol Desert, which was vital for their rescue plan. If they were already in the prison complex, there would be no chance of rescuing them. In the confusion, a small uprising of six thousand inmates in the prison occurred, and caused mass damage. Three thousand of those managed to escape and followed TFC. A UNR Destroyer managed to break through the orbital defences and pick up TFC and the 3000 escapees. Battle of Inbry Forest Battle of Inbry Forest, 29th February, 1994: (Stak): Whilst transporting Vanaringstov back to Jiskomonarva Bay, the transport ship was intercepted and crash-landed at the Inbry Forest while flying over Entorxa. Vanaringstov survived, but Eightball needed to track him down in the forest. Meanwhile, a second wave of 500 Cremton soldiers arrived to reclaim Vanaringstov and kill off Eightball. Eightball had to fight through the trees and burrows to evade the SDA and transport Vanaringstov. After fighting waves of SDA, they managed to escape the planet with Vanaringstov in hand. Act III Fifth Battle of Xi Taan Fifth Battle of Xi Taan, 30th February, 1994: After the UNR amended their constitution the previous night legalising torture on prisoners of war in extreme cases that would cause mass destruction or a high loss of civilian lives, Arkoz Vanaringstov was moved back to Jiskomonarva Bay, Xi Taan, to begin the process of interrogation. The Cremton Empire went into panic, and decided to send an attack fleet to Xi Taan to kill or rescue General Vanaringstov. The negative side of this attack was that the Cremtons launched the attack in blind desperation, and the strike force had hardly any tactical advantage, along with poor and rushed planning. They also could not get natolic weaponry through in the timeframe needed. Three Destroyers of the eight ship fleet were already destroyed by the orbital defences and ground-to-space guns. TFC were called to assist in the battle, which was entirely Jiskomonarva-centric. The invasion was shattered, and the UNR won the battle. Raid of Quppr Tundra Raid of Quppr Tundra, 6th March, 1994: With the recent developments with Vanaringstov, he led the UNR to discover that a Cremton communications outpost at the Quppr Tundra on planet Zorbadrall held several blueprints and code patterns to Cremton radio and files. They deduced that the base could possibly hold the keys to unlocking the rest of the datadisks recovered from Grenyastrax over two weeks ago. TFC went to investigate the base and infiltrated it. After securing the mainframe, they went loud and called in a strike team to seize the base. They then downloaded all of the information on the mainframe. Interim On the 14th March, 1994, the datadisks were completely deciphered and encrypted. It revealed all the information of Operation: Underminer, including the tremors' history and discovery, and that an uncharted planet called Lavink was being used as their primary research facility at the Andertierre Research Institute, and that the deadline for the galactic launch and release of tremors on UNR worlds and cities was the 30th March, 1994. The coordinates were given as well. The UNR then spent the next two weeks readying an attack force and making a plan of attack. The plan was that the HMS White Tornado and Eightball Division would launch an attack on a crucial Cremton import world named Kandoregot to act as a distraction to stop the CE sending ships to support Lavink, and that at the same time, Task Force Comet and a UNR battalion would attack Lavink and Andertierre. It finally detailed how Zazel Emetath and Nial Sotokom would be visiting on a last minute inspection on the 28th March, 1994. Wrebol Engagement Wrebol Engagement, 27th March, 1994: (Stak): On their way to Kandoregot, the White Tornado encountered an SDA star cruiser, and fought it at the Wrebol Star Cluster. Six Skirmishes Six Skirmishes, 28th March, 1994: (Stak): Barook Swamp, the planet's primary base, and five other major bases on the planet were attacked by Eightball Division, the HMS White Tornado, and several other VK Army teams, to act as a distraction and liability for the CE to stop them from sending ships to assist Lavink. Battle of Lavink Battle of Lavink, 28th March, 1994: Task Force Comet landed at Andertierre Mountain and raided the facility. That day, Cremton Empire and Sotokomist Dirge Army General of the Army Nail Sotokom and Secretary General Zazel Emetath were visiting the base on a last minute inspection. The orbit of the planet was blockaded, and if the plan on Kandoregot worked, it would take three hours for a Cremton attack force to come and assist Lavink. This blockade stopped Sotokom or Emetath from leaving. After fighting through the mountain and research centre, TFC fought several escaped tremors. At the end, they activated the emergency extermination sequence, which would set off and trigger the tremors' implanted genetic kill-switch inside of them. Finally, Red Comet confronted Nial Sotokom alone in his inner sanctum. After he unleashed at least six rogue tremors on him and Kenni Malwa fended them off, he fought Sotokom throughout the balconies of the research centre. In the end, they ended up having a brutal fistfight, with Malwa coming out the winner. During the battle, Sotokom hurled mocking remarks about his mother and father at him which he could not understand nor interpret. TFC regrouped with him, and they dragged Sotokom to an escape transport. Just then, Zazel Emetath flew past in his shuttle and shot Sotokom dead through the doors, narrowly missing TFC who quickly dove for cover. Just then, the other members of TFC were inside the ship, however Red wasn't in at the moment, and they immediately had to leave since the UNR strike force began the nuking of the base, and the mountain was collapsing. Kenni Malwa had to run for his life to the final evac ship waiting for him before they left and the mountain collapsed with him. He made it in time, and he met up with his team again after they all landed in the star cruiser. They won for now. Category:Entries